Soldier side
by Hibikase
Summary: Italy discovers that he can no longer just wave his white flags to flee, he need to be a solider. This war is destroying every land the sun touches, and it needs to end or the world as we know it will disappear forever. Based on a picture I saw of hetalia


This story was inspired by this slideshow video I saw on youtube with some sad/violent hetalia pictures with the song playing Russian Roulette by Rihanna. The last picture completely saddened me and inspired me to write this. The picture was titled Solider side APH. Enjoy and please read the note at the end.

* * *

><p>The gun shot had went off. There were distant screams, many off pain. I could tell the sorrow of these soliders. They weren't willing to give up all that they have created, they wanted to end this so badly, but it kept on spinning in an endless cycle of pain. The gun in my hand was shaking, and I couldn't believe I was holding one. I was the laziest country when it came to war, and now I was holding a Gun.<p>

"Feliciano," Ludwig called from behind a car. I turned my head scared."Stop examining you gun, and fight." His deep voice called. I couldn't run away anymore. Ludwig had tried training me for war many times, but most of the times he had fallen through. He knew I would need it someday, but I had never thought it would come down to this. I couldn't just beg for life and wave my white flag around like all the other times, I had to be a soldier. Life and death. It could all change in one second. My eyes were watery and I felt like crying. I grasped my weapon tighter. I looked around. There were ruins everywhere. Blood as well. But there were all my aliances as well. They were all standing along side, fighting there countries along side us. They all had a angry pained face that was scratched up. We have fought for a long time now, and they had reached their tipping point. Even my brother was fighting for once. But I'm just usless. I am of no use to anybody. I can't do anything. That is why I have to prove myself. Prove to germany that I can do something besides eat pasta and wave flags. I needed to defeat Alfred and his alliances. Germany looked at me with pity.

"Ludwig." I said."I'm going to try. I will take this gun and defend." Ludwig's eyes widdened. He nodded his head to the others and me.

"Let's go..." He whispered. He counted to three, and we all ran. We screamed battle calls. I charged not a single though in my mind out. I grabbed my gun and pointed at soliders. I slowly pulled the trigger, sending a inocent man to his last breathe. My mind went blank. I had just killed a man who might have had children, or a family. I thought to myself, I surely will go to hell for this. I still continued on, not looking back to the dead man. I shot again at a man, and I left a bloody trail. I couldn't stop now, germany and the others would think less of me. It seemed like I was alone on the battle field, killing many men, one by one. I soon stopped in my tracks, discovring that germany had stood at a hult, starring at something. I turned my head. That man was smiling with a deep grin on his face, Alfred. Aruther and someothers were standing near him.

"Well, you have made it this far." He called out. France was ready to just about shoot him by now.

"I'll make a deal with you. You give us your land, we will spare you. However, if you refuse this deal, we shall destroy you all, and get your lands anyway. Your choice." He commanded.

"No! We fight till the very end, we do not surrender until we have done all we have done!" Japan yelled. America chuckled.

"Have it your way then." He concluded. As if a flip of the switch, they all charged right toward us. I was stunned by thing, and held my gun tighter. One by one, ever single person was fighting somebody. France was trying to stab me, but I just kept on running.

"Come on, brother, you need to stop running from your fears." He said. I couldn't stop running. One by one, my friends started to fall. My brother fell down, leaking blood.

"Romano!" I yelled to him. It was too late. He had fallen, and he would surely be dead soon. I held back my tears, he was gone. What could I fight for now? Spain was falling as well. Soon, there was only a few people fighting. America was fighting me now. He grinned and stopped. I stopped as well.

"Feliciano, No!" I heard germany call. America pulled out a gun and pointed it toward me. I froze. I couldn't do anything. I was useless.

"I'm sorry, italy, but this needs to end. We are not getting anywhere." He called out. Hesitating, his slowly managed to pull the rusty trigger. It all was too fast. The gun shot was fast, and made me flinch. I didn't feel like I was hurt at all, but my body just went really numb.

Maybe he missed. I thought. I turned toward germany, hoping he would be happy that he missed, but instead, germany looked like he was going to cry. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to, but I couldn't. My brain couldn't communicate with me mouth. I was about to say something, but I got this terrible pain in my arm and shoulder. It has unbarable. I grabbed my arm, and felt thick liquid. I looked, and My arm was covered in blood.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called. I fell down, in result of blood loss. I was just laying on the ground, lifeless.

"Feliciano! Feliciano?" I heard his voice call. I closed my eyes, the last thing hearing was his voice calling my name sadly.

Goodbye. I thought to myself. This must be the last moment I have living on this planet.

* * *

><p>Part 12...CLIFF HANGER RIGHT? So thanks to **0oCherryBlossomo0** for uploading and making that video and all credit for picture "Solider Side APH" goes to person who made it, =virus-AC74. I'm not sure if I should put this as a crossover for Solider side system of down, so I'm just gonna not because I'm not really a fan and I don't understand it. Thank you and I will see you in chapter 2...remember I'm still kinda new at this!


End file.
